Digital Virus
by Archaeologist of Humanity
Summary: Basically, Neptune catches a Virus...That could end her life...
1. Chapter 1

Here's something that I have NO idea where it came from! O.O

* * *

Nepgear walked into the Basilicom of Planeptune with a big bag of Groceries in her hands. "Onee-chan! I've got the shopping!" She cherrily.

When no-one answered she began to wonder where she was. "Onee-chan?" She tilted her head as she walked into the kitchen - No sign there. She put the bag down.

"Where are you?"

She walked into the lounge area and saw Blanc reading a book, sat on a chair...With no coat on. She looked like she had been there for awhile.

"Blanc?"

Blanc looked up at Nepgear. "Nepgear."

Nepgear smiled at her. "I hope you don't think I'm being rude but, where's Neptune?"

Blanc cringed. This had Nepgear worried. "She's not been feeling too well. She's currently-"

The sound of someone being sick reverberated throughout the room and Nepgear's eyes widened in alarm. "NEPTUNE!"

Blanc stood up in a shot before Nepgear could move. "Don't Nepgear, Compa's with her...Historie was saying something about a virus?"

Nepgear looked down and tried to think. "Virus, Virus...Why does that sound so familiar...Wait, what has she eaten so far today?"

"Eaten?" Blanc tilted her head. "She hasn't." She said in a matter of fact tone. However, the second she said it all of what Blanc thought/was thinking started to add up. "She's not been playing video games, eating pudding NOR has she bothered me since I came to vist her on her request..."

Nepgear looked to the door. "I'll fetch some medicine!"

She was out the door before Blanc could stop her.

"UGH! S-STOP!"

Blanc looked to Nepgear/Neptune's room and sighed. "I wish I could help you Neptune...But Compa told me not too"

[Meanwhile - Neptune's Room/Nepgear's Room]

Neptune rolled over in her bed as her stomach growled loudly at her. "UGH! S-STOP!"

Neptune let out another whimp of pain as Compa continued to try to be helpful.

"Neptune, try to stop rolling around - You're only going to make it worse!"

Neptune looked over to Compa as she stopped rolling for a moment. Tears were in her eyes. "I can't! I...UGH!"

Compa, in speeds unknown to even Goddess', had the sick bowel ready and by Neptune's bedside as Neptune emptied even more purple/black sickness into it.

"Neptune...What have you eaten today? There's got to be some reason you're like this?"

Neptune shook her head as whatever it was started to growl again. "I haven't..." She whispered weakly. "I can barely keep my...my eyes focused...Nepu..."

Neptune finally succumed to sleep as Compa sighed.

"Nep-Nep...I'll have to find out what's wrong with you. I just hope we can get three full days so Historie can tell us what's wrong..."

[Around an hour later]

Blanc watched from the doorframe as Compa placed a damp cloth on Neptune's forehead.

"I'm not sure what's wrong exactly...But her temperature's just going up and up!"

Blanc sighed out. "I'm worried Compa..."

Compa looked to the Goddess of Lowee. "I understand...It's not easy to watch her in this state...Hopefully, she'll be okay soon though!"

"I'm back!"

Blanc spun around to see Nepgear with some medicine from the best chemist in Planeptune in her hands. "I got one for tempreature and flu related symptoms. I hope this is okay!"

Compa nodded. "We'll have to wake her up for some in a bit. Say, Blanc, its getting late - Don't you need to be home for Rom and Ram?"

Blanc shook her head. "No, they'll be looked after by our Oracle...Speaking of which, where's Historie?"

"I'm right here"

Blanc, Compa and Nepgear looked around and then saw Histoire floating near Neptune's head. "I'm still looking into it...But its starting to look like a Digital Virus specific to Goddess'"

Blanc gulped. "Contagious?"

Historie put a finger to her lip. "Not that I know of...I'll need another two days at least to work it out"

Neptune whimpered and her breathing hitched - Worrying everyone else in the room.

"I can't...umb...ugh..."

Nepgear raced to her sister's side as Neptune stopped breathing. "Onee-chan! Breath! YOU'VE GOT TO STAY WITH US!"

Blanc looked to Historie. "It doesn't look like you'll have your extra two days"

Historie/Blanc and Compa could only watch as Neptune stopped moving after a few more moments and steadily after a rattle and shake she stopped even so much as moving her eyes.

Nepgear felt water reach her eyes. "No..." She whispered.

Blanc was frozen to the spot. 'Neptune...You can't be...gone...Nothing like that can take down a protagonist...Right?'

It was true. Unfortunately for them all...

Neptune.

The light of Planeptune and indeed the Goddess that made them all happy...

Was gone.

* * *

One shot at the moment, could be made into two chapters...


	2. Chapter 2

Digital Virus

Chapter 2

* * *

After several hours had gone by, Blanc and the others were still trying to think about what to do with the now deactivated and motionless Neptune in the other room.

"I suggest...I suggest we burry her" Blanc whispered as Compa and IF looked at her stunned.

"You can't be serious!"

Blanc stopped talking as Nepgear stepped in. "Onee-chan isn't...Well, she's not quite...Wait!"

At that moment they heard coughing...

Coming from Neptune's/Nepgear's room.

Maybe she was alive?

* * *

Nepgear raced into Neptune's room and...To everyone's surprise, Neptune was coughing! She wasn't dead!

At least...

Not yet.

Nepgear raced to her sister's side. "Onee-chan!" She shouted/screamed - Overjoyed that her sister was still fighting, still wanting to stay with them. "Historie, you were talking about a digital hospital the other day...The one that only just opened?"

Histoire nodded. "I was...But I don't think they have a ward for Goddess' quite yet..."

"Please!" Nepgear looked at Histoire with pleading eyes. "ANYTHING!"

"Alright, alright. I'll see what I can do~" The blonde haired Oracle pulled out a telephone from...Somewhere. She then proceeded to dial in the hospital's number to make the enquiry/emergency statement.

Neptune whined as she looked to Nepgear. "Ugh...Nep...Nepgear?"

Nepgear nodded and grasped Neptune's hand. "I'm here Neptune, I'm here. Just stay still. We'll have you sorted! I promise" She smiled weakly - Unsure of her own words.

Histoire placed the digital phone down and nodded. "They said they could take Neptune onboard. They're not sure if they can help, but they can try their best"

Nepgear looked up, nodding rapidly. "Alright, I'll take her there-"

Blanc stepped closer. "I suggest I help. You can't take her there on your own Nepgear. What would happen if someone took you down while on-route? Then both you and Neptune would be goners"

Nepgear looked to her sister. "I can't just...I can't ask you to help us Blanc...If they saw the three of us, they'd think something was up"

"Then me and Compa will help. We'll just say she's slightly under the weather. Besides, Compa has an ambulance she can use - Right Compa?" IF looked to the peach haired girl.

"Ri-right!" Compa nodded. "Come on!"

And with that, Nepgear (carrying Neptune), Compa and IF headed out with Blanc and Histoire keeping the fort held down.

* * *

There was a small voice in the digital hospital almost three and a half hours after Neptune had been admitted...

Someone...Familiar was calling out to her.

"Nep-channn...Where are you..."

* * *

 **[To Be Continued...]**


	3. Chapter 3

Digital Virus

Chapter 3

* * *

Plutia frowned as she repeated herself to the Basilicom guard. "I said I'm here to see Nep-channn...Let me see her!"

The nurse nervously stepped back. "She's been admitted for a special reason...Plea-please...We don't want any trouble!"

Plutia started to get very irritated. "Let. Me. See. Her!"

Compa's head popped out from a corner as the lilac girl was starting to get angry. "Can you keep it- Wait...Plutia!?"

Plutia looked over and smiled the instant she saw Compa. "Compa!" She walked over while the Nurse kept looking more and more nervous.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be leading your nation back in the other dimension?"

Plutia frowned slightly. "So, I can't come and visit Neppy?" She sighed. "That's boorrrriiinnnnngggg!"

Compa smiled nervously. "It's just that Nep-Nep has some kind of virus at the moment and we don't know if its contagi-Wait, where'd you go?"

By the time Compa had finished her sentence, Plutia was no-where to be seen...

Compa sighed when she heard a groan. "Alright, alright. I think I know where she's gone-" She looked to the nurse from earlier, "I'll handle it from here. You go and get some rest"

"Alright, call if you need me"

"I will!"

* * *

 **[Neptune's Room - Digital Hospital]**

It was huge.

Bigger then almost every other place in the hospital was a room, specifically designed and dedicated to the Goddess of Planeptune.

Plutia walked in while Neptune tried to open her eyes. "Who in..."

"Nep-channn!"

Neptune yelped as Plutia neigh on threw herself onto the bed and snuggled into the currently ill patient. "Easy! I'm not that well Plutia..."

Plutia nodded. "I heard. That's why I've come over!"

Neptune tilted her head to the side while Compa walked back into the room, followed by Nepgear and IF.

Plutia got off of the bed and rumaged into her pockets. "We've had the same problem with Peashy lately...Let's see..."

Neptune could feel her heart twist into a knot, her beloved friend/foster kid was having the same problems as her?

Plutia smiled as she grabbed something in her right pocket. "Got it~!" She sing-songed as she pulled it out to reveal...

A digital syringe.

Now, normally an ordinary syringe would be no problem for Neptune...But seeing one that looked deadly and had more colours flowing from it then her HDD form? NOW she was scared...

Actually, scratch that...Terrified.

"NO! You can't do that to me! I won't do it! I WON'T!"

Plutia looked at her with a puzzled look. "But you took Peashy's punches like a pro - Not even I can do that...Without getting angry...And well...I won't tell you here because of..."

Neptune clicked. "Author restrictions!"

Plutia smiled and tilted her head. "So...About this syringe...It'll only take a minute...and you'll feel all better"

Neptune looked at the needle again and instead of arguing more promptly...

Passed out.

Compa sighed. "Looks like we'll have to inject her while she's sleeping...Plutia, give her sister the needle. It would be better that way"

"Really? How?"

Compa smiled. "Because Gear knows all of Nep-Nep's soft spots!"

Nepgear blushed as Plutia nodded. "Alright, here you go Nepgear-chan!"

* * *

To Be Continued...?


	4. Chapter 4

**Digital Virus**

 _Chapter 4_

* * *

Nepgear gulped as the needle was passed to her by Plutia. "Okay...So, just put it in?"

Compa nodded. "You need to hold her arm as you do it. I'll hold the arm this time..." Compa gently took ahold of Neptune's arm and held it straight. "You want to get the vein. Use your senses, like I know you can Gear!"

Nepgear nodded. "Alright...I'll just be...Gentle"

Plutia watched with baited breath that she didn't know she was holding in as something in the air was making its way into her lungs...Something...

Dangerous.

As the needle was placed into Neptune's vein and injected, Plutia started to feel a vibration sensation from her head. "Woah..."

IF looked at her instantly. "What's wrong?"

Plutia stepped back and looked at IF. "My head...I feel light headed...This is no good..."

Within moments, Plutia hit he ground unconcious and Neptune opened her eyes just as the needle was removed. The needle was placed on the nearby table as Neptune looked around.

"Nep Junior..."

Nepgear smiled at her sister. "Yes?"

"Thank you~" Neptune started but then stopped. "Wait...Where's Plutie?"

Nepgear nodded at the passed out CPU from the different dimension. "She's on the floor...Been like that for a few minutes...Since you came back really"

* * *

 **[Basilicom - Purple Progress]**

Historie bolted upright as information flowed to her. "HOLD ON A SECOND!"

Blanc jolted backwards in her chair and just about didn't fall off of said chair. "Wh...What is it?" She asked the Oracle of Neptune's Nation.

Historie put her glasses on again after taking them off to clean them. "That Virus...It only effects those who have...Done something with Neptune"

"Like what?"

Historie blushed pink. "Hugged...Kissed...That kind of thing?"

Blanc went bright red. "I-"

"You have done that. I can tell from the look on your face!"

Blanc sighed. "Found out...Or Guilty as you might say..." She said to Historie. "I just...I got over the Virus a few weeks ago. But..."

"But if-"

A ringtone of the lastest Lowee Mario theme sounded off and Blanc wiped out her N-Gear, answering it when she saw Nepgear's name on it. "Hello? Nepgear? How's Neptune?"

"Sorry to disturb you both...But Plutia is visiting Neptune in her hospital at the moment...She gave me a needle to use into Neptune's arm. Neptune's fine, but, Plutia's passed out cold"

Blanc nodded and passed the information over to Historie. "We need to make sure this stays between us. So, no telling Uni"

"But Blanc!"

"NO!" Blanc almost felt her temper switch flip on Nepgear...Someone it should never normally do...

Maybe this was the Virus' work?

* * *

To Be Continued...?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 is here! :D

* * *

Thing's weren't easy the second Nepgear put the N-Gear down to Blanc.

Neptune started to thrash around in her hospital bed as Compa tried to hold her down.

"Neptune!"

Neptune growled. "Let, me, go! I don't wanna be in here! It's too hot!" She wined.

Inside of Neptune's body - There was a different story at work...

 _ **[Inside Neptune's Body...]**_

Now, inside a goddess you wouldn't expect to find much wrong...Maybe a few different issues here and there but nothing MAJOR.

Except there was something else floating in her blood cells...Something lilac coloured.

It was a mini-Plutia who blinked as she looked around.

"Now this...Is odd..."

Plutia floated over to a part of Neptune's body that looked like the brain. "Ooooo, if I poke this..."

She poked a part of it only to have it react like jelly back at her. She giggled.

"This is fun~"

 _ **[Outside Neptune's Body...]**_

Neptune giggled and stopped thrashing around much to Compa's shock/amusement.

"Something funny Neptune?"

Neptune shook her head. "N-no! Haha, someone's inside me...Causing all this to happen!"

Nepgear felt a funny tingling sensation in her body as Neptune finished talking. "Onee-chan..."

 _ **[Back inside]**_

Plutia had gone from floating near the brain to floating near Neptune's lungs in a rather bizzare tube. "This is like a roller coaster! Nep-chann! I love this!"

 _ **[Outside]**_

Neptune then froze. "I think I just heard Plutie..."

Nepgear looked at her sister as though she was nuts. "But you can't have, Plutia is passed out on the floor!"

Neptune looked to Nepgear. "I'm serious! I just heard her!"

IF put a finger to her lip in thought. "Hmmm...This sound seem odd, I'll contact Histoire"

Wipping out her phone in seconds, IF was on the phone to the legendary Histy in moments relaying all the information.

 _ **[Inside]**_

Plutia giggled as she poked the lungs of Neptune. "I feel like I'm going through a digital carnival here! That and I'm personally invited to see what makes you tick!"

 _ **[Outside]**_

Neptune had the odd-reaction to Plutia's poke in that she coughed and wheezed. "Ugh...Please don't do that"

"Why not?" Came the voice from Plutia's body on the floor, which had Nepgear curiously looking at it as though it was from a sci-fi game that she played recently.

Neptune blinked. "Because you're causing me to not be able to breathe perhaps!?"

"AWwwww, you're no fun~"

Neptune nodded. "That might be true, but you need to understand; I NEED to breathe Plutie. It's not like I want to, I NEED too!"

"I'll think about it~"

Neptune blinked in shock. "You'll what!?"

"I'll think about it I said, Don't make me repeat myself...Or you might not breathe ever again~"

Neptune nervously giggled as her chat with the unconscious-looking Plutia looked like it would carry on for awhile yet.

* * *

Thanks for reading so far! What do ya'll think of Plutie in Neptune's body? I think that it's rather...Interesting. But that's just my opinion...Lemme know what you all think! ;)

To Be Continued...?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6! =3

This is going to go inside and outside Neptune's body, so please bear with it ^^; I'm trying to be detailed...But things happen, so please, like I said, bear with ;)

* * *

"And how about this?"

Neptune went blue in the face. "No! Not there! I need that!" She then went green. "That's...I feel sick..."

"Alright, now I know how you tick... Let's get to this virus...and do some MAJOR damage!"

Neptune thought about this for a few moments, then she started to panic. "No transforming while you're in there!"

"AwwwwWWW!"

Neptune slowly tried to sit up but Compa had her pinned to the bed with Nepgear helping her. "What the!? GET OFF!"

 **[Inside]**

"What's wrong Nep-chann?"

 **[Outside]**

"I'm being pinned to the b-euiofseoj!"

 **[Inside]**

"Okay, that's the voice box...Now, if I pull this..."

 **[Outside]**

Nepgear watched as Neptune went green in the face. "Plutia! I know this is probably nothing to do with you but...You're gonna cause Neptune to be sick! And you don't want that, do you!?"

"No...Sorry, Nep-chann"

Neptune's face went back to normal as she panted. "Plutie...Where is this virus? You said you almost had it?"

"Almost Nep...Almost...Hang in there...I can see something...Behind this weird vee shaped thing"

Neptune went pale as she felt her heart being moved. "Pl..."

"That's the heart...Which means this virus is a tumor! I'll have that sorted in a sec..."

After a few seconds Neptune passed out and Plutia came back to her normal self.

Opening her eyes Plutia stood up while Nepgear and Compa got off of Neptune.

"Is she okay?"

"Well, she's passed out, but I'm sure everything'll be o...Wait..."

They all looked to the heart monitor which had...

Flatlined.

Plutia felt the blood run from her face as she went pale in fear. She had caused Neptune to pass out and possibly killed her as well...

"Nep-chann...No!"

Nepgear only had 3 seconds to react as she grabbed Plutia and restrained her with IF AND Compa pulling on her.

"NO! It's my fault! I'll put it right! I SWEAR!"

Nepgear growled. "You're strong...Plutia! I've got an idea!"

Plutia stopped struggling which made IF and Compa knock heads together...Which was cute for Compa but IF...Not so much.

"And that is Ger-chan?"

Nepgear bit her lower lip, hearing her nickname shortened. "How about you tell me how to help her? I am her sister after all..."

"Okay then...Take this" Plutia put a medicine bottle into Nepgear's hand, this time, it looked normal. "And give it, oraly, to Nep-chann"

Nepgear went pink in the face, then crimson red as even though there wasn't anyone unknown to them there at that moment...

The thought of kissing her sister was okay but the thought of forcing it through her mouth? In a French-like way? Not so much.

* * *

To Be Continued...?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7...Final Chapter...

* * *

Plutia tilted her head at Nepgear. "What's wrong Gearsy? I thought you were okay with kissing your sister?"

Nepgear nodded. "Normally, yes. But to be asked for on demand? This could be complicated..."

IF rubbed her new bruise on her forehead and sighed. "If you can't do it Nepgear, no-one's going to force you. I mean, I'm sure Plutia would-"

Nepgear paled and walked (more like raced) to Neptune's side. "I'll do it! I'll do it! I'll do it! Just...Gimme a bit of privacy? Please?"

IF nodded and grabbed Plutia's hand. "Come on, wouldn't want to be annoying to Nepgear... I...I know an ice-cream place you might like as well-" IF tried to reason with Plutia because she knew ALL TOO WELL how dangerous Plutia could be.

"YAY!~ Ice Cream!"

IF sighed in relief but then yelped as Plutia raced out of the hospital...With IF still attached via their hands. "GAH! Not so fast!"

[With Compa/Nepgear/Neptune]

Nepgear looked to Compa. "Ummm, aren't you going with them?"

Compa shook her head. "Nope! Remember, I have to be here otherwise they'll kick Nep-Nep out for the bed...Although, she IS the goddess so..."

Nepgear sighed. "So, you're going to watch me do this?" She went bright red. "This is so embarrasing though!"

Compa nodded. "I am. Don't worry, think of me as a random person who doesn't really pay attention - It's what Nep-Nep does."

Nepgear giggled at that, feeling a bit more relaxed and she started to take a few deep breaths. Kissing her Onee-chan and forcing the medicine down her throat? Okay, she's got this. Okay...

Nepgear opened the medicine bottle that she got from Plutia and put it in her mouth before leaning across Neptune, opening Neptune's mouth and kissing her, making sure no medicine leaked out.

Meanwhile, Compa was trying not to get lost in 'fantasy-land' watching this. I mean, it was PERFECT material for Blanc's new book! And if...No...Compa couldn't! She would have taken a picture... Meh, maybe next time.

Nepgear mentally opened a link with Neptune to try and get a message to her to open her mouth. 'Neptune...Can you hear me?'

Neptune didn't move and the heart monitor still was flatlining, yet, as Nepgear forced their mouths open and the medicine flowed in, the heart monitor came back to life and Nepgear removed herself from Neptune...

Just...

"Did you?"

At the wrong moment.

Nepgear turned and looked at the crowd who had watched it; Compa, IF, Plutia and now...Uni.

"Nepgear..."

"So...Interesting..."

Nepgear blinked, "Eh?" She went bright red as she saw Uni's look of...Well, she didn't know what she was looking at probably but...From the sounds? It was as though Uni was thinking the same that Nepgear was...In the sense of; What in Gamindustri did you just do?

Nepgear looked down as she went even further into her bright red blush, if that was even possible.

"Nepgear...Did you just...?"

Nepgear nodded slowly.

"My word..."

"See? I told you, you could do it Gearsy!"

"Well, ahem, I think we need to give Neptune time to recover. Let's head out troops! And that's you included Plutia. You wouldn't want to get ice-cream on Neptune would you?"

Plutia frowned but then agreed...Reluctantly. "Fineeee~"

[Around an hour later...]

Nepgear had chosen to stay by Neptune's bedside and watch over her. As she had done so she had seen the machines that Neptune was attached to come back to life and organising her blood flow so it was easier for her...

Simple terms? Nep was coming back to normal. Nepgear smiled as she watched the machines do their work. "I'll have to get a machine like that sometime...It would save on Onee-chan's snoring at night..." She muttered to herself with a soft giggle.

"I...Don't...Snore!"

Nepgear blinked and looked at Neptune who was...Surprising looking directly at her. With a pout on her face - So cute...Nepgear could almost...

"Don't you dare...I have a feeling what you did...No more. Pwease, no more!"

Nepgear shook her head. "No chance. I'll decide if I wanna do that again - Which I can assure you won't happen for a VERY long time." She giggled. "Or not..."

Neptune frowned when a crimson blush dusted her cheeks. "Mmmm..." She looked away in a flush of embarrassment because of what happened... She had felt it (the kiss) but she had tried to ignore it...She was ill and Nepgear was helping her. Yes, that was it...It was wrong to think the other way.

Or was it?

[Around 3 days later - Hey, Histoire runs part of the show! Histy: Don't you mean ALL of this!? NO! Leave my section alone! ._. ; / ;.;]

"Sis! That's MY N-Gear! Find your own!"

Neptune had recovered and was running around her hospital bed (well, the best she could anyway) and dived onto the bed as Nepgear caught her...By her waist.

Nepgear giggled as she hugged her sister from behind. "Ehehehe, Neptune..."

Neptune felt her cheeks flush again as she put the N-Gear that belonged to her beloved Nepgear down. "Awww, I have a LOT to be thankful for...You and Plutie...Seriously though, I'll have to ask Plutie not to go into my body again without permission...I think I lost weight during that whole-"

"But Nep-chann! I have pudding here for you~!"

Nepgear froze as did Neptune as they both turned their heads to see Plutia with a pudding cup (or two) and a very...cheesy smile. Plus, she was trying to avoid...Well, let's just say nose and leave it at that shall we? ;)

And so... Neptune was narrowly saved from the digital virus that almost killed her. Chance is a fine thing, eh?

[The End]

* * *

So...This is where I have to end it. I can't think of where else to put the ending... But I'll end this one here :)

Thanks for reading all! ^-^

See ya in the next one! ;)


End file.
